


Desk Job

by misura



Category: Eureka, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just so frustrating, you know," Newt said, while Nathan got his shirt off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sian1359](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/gifts).



"It's just so frustrating, you know," Newt said, while Nathan got his shirt off. (It was a ridiculous shirt, black, with neon pink letters on it and a picture of an ostrich; Nathan'd been wanting to get it off of him from the moment Newt had walked in.) "I mean, hel-lo?"

"Hello," Nathan said. His desk top asked him if he'd like to save his current files, and in between figuring out the best way to get Newt to stop talking and start using his mouth for better things, he tried to remember if there was anything he'd been working on that had been worthwhile enough to keep or, alternately, something he might have accidentally messed up and thus didn't want to save as doing so would turn the file into useless garbage.

Possibly, next time he was looking for the nearest flat surface, he should pick something other than his desk at Global. Then again, he wasn't exactly spoilt for choice here.

"I'm a rock star, man," Newt said. "I saved the world, and what do I get?"

"A job at a very prestigious high-tech company with a very generous salary and a new home?" Nathan suggested. He'd met Newt's colleague, too. Good man; he'd fit right in, no trouble at all.

"I _saved the world_ ," Newt repeated. "I should get, like, a statue. Or a rock festival named after me. Or, ha, my own action figure. Honestly, it's like these people have _no idea_ what I did for them. It's like everyone's all: oh, sure we were terrified of the Kaiju, but that was, like, weeks ago, so we really don't care about that anymore. Now, we're all about toasters. Or air pollution. Or fixing the ozone layer. Seriously, man, where's the appreciation?"

Nathan decided to take that for the rhetorical question it probably hadn't been.

Newt kicked his shoes off. Nathan's desktop sulkily informed him he was taking too long to respond, so it was just going to save two versions of every open file and he could have fun sorting them out later.

"I'm not ungrateful, you know," Newt said. "I mean, this place is pretty great. _You_ 've been pretty great. And - oh God, do that again."

Nathan forced himself to wait one moment -- if experience had taught him anything, it was that this was usually the moment when the alarm would go off, heralding the End of the World As Mankind Knows It. Happily, the world seemed to be doing all right just now.

 

"What the - is that _Stark_?" Jack asked, staring at Jo's computer.

Jo slurped her milkshake. "Yup."

" _Naked_?"

"Seems there's a malfunction in the camera security system at Global. Want to go check it out?"

Jack stared at the screen a little more.

"Carter?"

"Yeah. No. I mean, let's just wait for them to ask us, all right? No need to ... get over there and annoy all these fine people just trying to do their jobs."

"Good call."


End file.
